metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
...And Justice for All (song)
...And Justice for All is the title track of Metallica's album of the same name. It was written by James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, and Kirk Hammett. It is also the group's fourth longest original track. About The song is about how money is becoming more important than actual justice, which is the basic theme of the entire album. Throughout the song, James Hetfield can be heard saying that "Justice is raped", referring to Lady Justice, who is on the cover of the album. What he means is that justice is becoming overruled by money. Live *"...And Justice for All" premiered live for on September 11, 1988, in Budapest, Hungary. *As of the beginning of 2015, "...And Justice for All" has been played live 257 times. *Due to the song's length, after the Damaged Justice Tour, the song saw an extended absence from live performances until June 28, 2007. *During live shows, the intro is generally played as a pre-recorded track. Kirk Hammett has stated the reason for this is that the band would have to require the need for three guitarists instead of only two in order for it to sound right. *Right before Kirk starts his solo, James sings the words "and justice for all", which are not included in the studio version of the song. Trivia *This song is a downloadable track for Rock Band. Lyrics Halls of justice painted green, money talking Power wolves beset your door, hear them stalking Soon you'll please their appetite, they devour Hammer of justice crushes you, overpower The ultimate in vanity Exploiting their supremacy I can't believe the things you say I can't believe, I can't believe the price you pay Nothing can save you Justice is lost Justice is raped Justice is gone Pulling your strings Justice is done Seeking no truth Winning is all Find it so grim So true, so real Apathy their stepping stone, so unfeeling Hidden deep animosity, so deceiving Through your eyes their light burns, hoping to find Inquisition sinking you, with prying minds The ultimate in vanity Exploiting their supremacy I can't believe the things you say I can't believe, I can't believe the price you pay Nothing can save you Justice is lost Justice is raped Justice is gone Pulling your strings Justice is done Seeking no truth Winning is all Find it so grim So true, so real Lady justice has been raped, truth assassin Rolls of red tape seal your lips, now you're done in Their money tips her scales again, make your deal Just what is truth? I cannot tell, cannot feel The ultimate in vanity Exploiting their supremacy I can't believe the things you say I can't believe, I can't believe the price we pay Nothing can save us Justice is lost Justice is raped Justice is gone Pulling your strings Justice is done Seeking no truth Winning is all Find it so grim So true, so real Seeking no truth Winning is all Find it so grim So true, so real References Category:Songs Category:...And Justice for All Category:Lyrics Category:Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria (video)